hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2007
was Hollyoaks's thirteenth year of production. Events Hollyoaks events *2nd January - Foz moves to France. (Final appearance of the character) *9th January - Elliot Bevan arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *14th February - Becca Dean is stabbed by her cellmate, Fran Hathaway. *15th February - Becca Dean dies of her injuries sustained after being stabbed by cellmate Fran Hathaway. (Final appearance of the character) *22nd February - Becca Dean's funeral is held. Mandy Richardson returns for it. (First appearance of the character since 2006). *23rd February - Mandy Richardson leaves the village after having a heart to heart with Tony Hutchinson. (Last appearance of the chatacter until 2008) *26th February - Amy Barnes goes into labour. *27th February - Amy Barnes gives birth to a daughter, to the shock of her father and sister, Mike and Sarah Barnes. (First appearance of Leah Barnes) *5th March - Davey Thomas introduces Jacqui McQueen to Aleksander Malota, an Albanian immigrant whom he tries convince her to marry for him to stay in the country. (First appearance of Aleksander Malota) *12th March - Louise Summers is shocked when Sean Kennedy returns to the village suddenly. (First appearance of the character since 2006) *15th March - Sean Kennedy leaves the village for Spain, but ends up getting kidnapped by Warren Fox. *20th March - Malachy Fisher arrives to visit his brother Kris. (First appearance of the character) *23rd March - Jacqui McQueen and Aleksander Malota marry, with Spike DJing at the wedding. (First appearance of the character) *26th March - Russ Owen proposes to Mercedes McQueen, who accepts. *18th April - Dom Reilly proposes to Tina McQueen, who accepts. *26th April - Will Hackett gives Zoe Carpenter an overdose of drugs, causing her to collapse. *30th April - Katy Fox arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *3rd May - Will Hackett takes Zoe Carpenter hostage and tries to throw her off the roof of Hollyoaks Community College. Zak Ramsey convinces him to let Zoe go, and stops Will from jumping from the roof. Will is then arrested by police. *4th May - Will Hackett is taken to hospital where he is sectioned. Sonny Valentine leaves the village for Scotland. (Final appearance of the characters) *7th May - Louise Summers discovers that she is pregnant. *9th May - Mike Barnes attacks Josh Ashworth, but Josh fights back, hospitalising Mike. *17th May - Calvin Valentine proposes to Louise Summers, who accepts. *18th May - Louise Summers aborts her baby and pretends to have miscarried to fiancé Calvin Valentine. *6th June - Dannii Carbone returns to the village after receiving a text message saying that he wanted to reconcile with her. (First appearance of the character since 2006) *8th June - Dannii Carbone leaves the village for Milan after discovering that Russ Owen didn't want a reconciliation, and the message was sent by Darren Osborne. (Final appearance of the character) *14th June - Warren Fox is arrested for assault after attacking Justin Burton. *15th June - Warren Fox is arrested on suspicion of the murder of Sean Kennedy. *22nd June - Clare Cunningham is pushed off a balcony by an unknown attacker. She is later found unconscious by Tina McQueen. Justin Burton is struck by a van driven by an unknown driver. *26th June - The driver of the van that struck Justin Burton in a hit-and-run is revealed to be Warren Fox. *29th June - Clare Cunningham wakes from her coma and names Warren Fox as her attacker. *2nd July - Warren Fox is arrested on suspicion of the attempted murder of Clare Cunningham. *3rd July - Marlena McQueen arrives in the village for the wedding of her granddaughters, Mercedes and Tina McQueen. (First appearance of Marlena McQueen) *13th July - Russ Owen and Mercedes McQueen marry, and Dom Reilly and Tina McQueen marry in a double wedding ceremony. *2nd August - Kathy Barnes kidnaps her granddaughter, Leah Barnes. *3rd August - Leah and Kathy Barnes are found by Kathy's husband, Mike. *13th August - Jacqui McQueen suffers a miscarriage. *14th August - Jacqui McQueen discovers that she is infertile. *15th August - Aleksander Malota returns to Albania after being kicked out of home by Tony Hutchinson. (Last appearance of the character until 2008) *17th August - Spike leaves after splitting with John Paul McQueen, having discovered his affair with Craig Dean. (Last appearance of the character until 2008) *22nd August - Warren Fox's trial for the attempted murder of Clare Cunningham begins. *24th August - Warren Fox is found not guilty of the attempted murder of Clare Cunningham after Mercedes McQueen revealed that she had slept with Warren on the night of Clare's attack and therefore could not have been at The Loft. *29th August - Melissa Hurst collapses due to starvation. *4th September - Hannah Ashworth is diagnosed with anorexia nervosa. *5th September - After Hannah Ashworth helps her break out of hospital, Melissa Hurst suffers a fatal heart attack caused by anorexia nervosa. *6th September - Leo Valentine's ex-girlfriend, Valerie Holden, arrives in the village with their two children, Danny and Lauren Valentine, demanding that he looks after them. (First appearances of Danny and Lauren) *14th September - Clare Cunningham's attacker is revealed to be Justin Burton. *18th September - Katy Fox is kidnapped by Clare Cunningham. *19th September - Upon discovering that Warren Fox and Max Cunningham did not actually kill Justin Burton, Clare Cunningham speeds off in her car with her hostage, Katy Fox, running over Justin. A car chase ensues, which ends with Clare driving over the edge of a quarry. Warren and Justin manage to save Katy but Max is unable to save Clare, who drowns. *20th September - After his affair with John Paul McQueen is publicly exposed, Craig Dean leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2008) *21st September - Clare Cunningham is revealed to have survived the quarry crash as she flies out of Chester first class. (Last appearance of Clare until 2009) *2nd October - Steph Dean suffers an epileptic seizure. Summer Shaw arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *5th October - Rhys Ashworth accidentally knocks newcomer Beth Clement off her bike whilst driving his car. (First appearance of Beth Clement) *10th October - A boiler poorly repaired by Danny Valentine causes a carbon monoxide outbreak during a party, causing everyone to fall unconscious. *16th October - Neville Ashworth's brother (and Rhys Ashworth's biological father) Noel Ashworth dies of liver cancer. A flashback to 15th March shows how Warren Fox killed Sean Kennedy. (Final appearance of Sean Kennedy) *17th October - Warren Fox proposes to Louise Summers, who accepts. *22nd October - Noel Ashworth's funeral takes place, where Rhys Ashworth discovers that his girlfriend, Beth Clement, is his half-sister. Frankie and Jack Osborne's foster son, Newt, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *30th October - Izzy Davies, Julie Matthews and Tessie Thompson return to the village for Tony Hutchinson's 30th birthday. Tessie reveals that she lied about not being pregnant back in 1999 and they have an eight year old son. (First appearance of Izzy since 2004, Julie since 2002 and Tessie since 1999, and final appearance of Izzy and Julie) *31st October - Tony Hutchinson meets his son, Harry Thompson, for the first time. (First appearance of Harry Thompson) *2nd November - Tessie Thompson leaves the village with her son, Harry, after introducing him to his father, Tony Hutchinson. (Last appearance of Harry until 2008 and final appearance of Tessie) *14th November - Ste Hay sets fire to Evissa with Louise Summers inside, who is injured in the blaze. *21st November - Mercedes McQueen discovers that she is pregnant. *28th November - Mercedes McQueen has an abortion. *3rd December - New Evissa stylist, Niall Rafferty, arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *5th December - Danny Valentine is electrocuted whilst working on the Drive N Buy Christmas lights. *14th December - Jake Dean proposes to Nancy Hayton, who accepts. *21st December - Jack Osborne suffers a heart attack after discovering that his son, Darren, has lost The Dog in the Pond to Warren Fox in a poker game. *26th December - Marlena McQueen leaves the village after being thrown out of 26 Leigh Road following a fight with her daughter, Myra McQueen. (Last appearance of Marlena until 2008) *31st December - Jessica Harris leaves the village after stealing £200,000 from Darren Osborne. (Final appearance of the character) Real life events *23rd March - Hollyoaks 2,000th episode airs. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2007 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2007 returns. Departures See also: Category:2007 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2007 episodes. See also *Category:2007 minor characters *Category:2007 births *Category:2007 marriages *Category:2007 deaths Category:2000s Category:2007